iDrake & Josh
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Drake & Josh head to Seattle where they make a special guest appearance on iCarly


**Drake & Josh ****Cast**

**Main**

**Drake Bell as Drake Parker**

**Josh Peck as Josh Nichols**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker**

**Recurring**

**Alec Medlock as Craig Ramirez**

**Scott Halberstadt as Eric Blonowitz**

**Jake Farrow as Gavin Mitchell**

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

**Jenette McCurdy as Sam Pucket**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Jerry Traionr as Spencer Shay**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson**

**Recurring**

**Jermy Rowley as Lewbert Sline**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Josh I have something to tell you." Drake said.

"What is it Drake?" Josh said.

"I got us to be on the next iCarly." Drake said.

"You're kidding." Josh said.

"I'm serious." Drake said.

"We're really going to be on the next iCarly?" Josh said.

"Yes." Drake said.

"Hug me brotha." Josh said.

"We'll have to head out now. It's a long drive to Seattle." Drake said.

"Where are you boobs going?" Megan said.

"Seattle." Drake said.

"Why?" Megan said.

"Drake and I are going to be on the next iCarly." Josh said.

"Okay. When you show up on iCarly, could you tell everyone that I'm not Carly." Megan said.

"Okay we will." Drake said.

"Thanks. I'm sick of people asking me if I'm Carly Shay." Megan said.

"Why do people mistake you for her?" Josh said.

"Carly does look like Megan." Drake said.

"Yeah." Megan said.

"Whatever. Come on Drake let's head out." Josh said.

"Why are you leaving now? The next iCarly isn't for another 2 days." Megan said.

"It's a long drive to Seattle." Drake said.

"Have fun on the show boobs." Megan said.

"She needs to stop calling us that." Josh said.

"You know that'll never happen." Drake said.

"I know." Josh said.

Chapter 2

"Are we really having two people from San Diego to be on iCarly?" Sam said.

"Yes." Carly said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"Sam they're fans of our show." Carly said.

"They're probably nice people." Gibby said.

"Freddie who are our guest stars again?" Carly said.

"Drake Parker and Josh Nichols. They're step brothers." Freddie said.

"Whoa Drake looks pretty hot." Sam said.

"Sam?" Carly said.

"Well not as hot as Freddie." Sam said.

"Give me some sugar." Freddie said.

(Sam & Freddie kiss)

"Aw." Gibby said.

"Hey where's Spencer?" Freddie said.

"He's with Socko." Carly said.

"At least Spencer has one friend his own age." Gibby said.

"Gibby that's mean." Carly said.

"Well he has a point." Freddie said.

"Hey guys." Spencer said.

"Did you have fun surfing with Socko?" Carly said.

"Yeah but I realized I can't surf." Spencer said.

"Oh dear." Carly said.

"Yeah. So I heard you have two guests from San Diego appearing on iCarly." Spencer said.

"Yeah we are." Gibby said.

"That's good. Do you need me for Baby Spencer?" Spencer said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

Chapter 3

"We're here." Drake said.

"Finally." Josh said.

"That's the building where Carly lives." Drake said.

"Okay let's go in." Josh said.

"Hey no running in my lobby!" Lewbert yelled.

"Dude calm the fuck down. We're here to see Carly Shay." Drake said.

"I don't care!" Lewbert said.

"Come on Josh let's get up to her apartment number." Josh said.

"This is it. 8-C." Drake said.

(Josh rings doorbell)

"Oh our guests are here." Carly said.

"Finally." Sam said.

"Hi I'm Carly Shay." Carly said.

"I'm Drake. This is Josh." Drake said.

"We're big fans of your show." Josh said.

"I can tell." Carly said.

"Hi I'm Freddie." Freddie said.

"We know who you guys are." Drake said.

"How long til iCarly starts?" Gibby said.

"30 minutes." Carly said.

"I better go get ready for Baby Spencer." Spencer said.

"Drake he looks like Crazy Steve." Josh said.

"Holy shit he does." Drake said.

"Would you guys like some soda?" Carly said.

"Sure. Thanks." Drake said.

"Thank you." Josh said.

"No problem." Carly said.

"You have a mean doorman." Drake said.

"Yeah we know." Carly said.

"He's a bitch." Sam said.

"Sam." Carly said.

"Well she's not wrong." Freddie said.

"Yeah Lewbert's the worst." Gibby said.

Chapter 4

"So Freddie you work the camera for iCarly?" Josh said.

"Yeah. I'm the tech producer." Freddie said.

"Freddie's a nerd." Sam said.

"Sam I'm not a nerd." Freddie said.

"Yes you are. Just admit it." Sam said.

"Okay Sam I may be a nerd but." Freddie said.

"But what?" Sam said.

"I'm your nerd." Freddie said.

"Yeah you are. Now come here and kiss me." Sam said.

(Sam and Freddie kiss)

"Aw how cute." Drake said.

"We got 5 minutes til iCarly." Carly said.

"Oh damn let's get to the studio." Sam said.

"Wow this studio's cool." Josh said.

"90 seconds." Gibby said.

"You ready?" Carly said.

"Yes." Drake said.

"Yeah." Josh said.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2." Freddie said.

"I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this is iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

(Sam pushes her cheer button on her remote)

"Tonight on iCarly we have two guest stars." Carly said.

"Please welcome Drake Parker and Josh Nichols." Sam said.

"Hey everyone." Drake said.

"What's up." Josh said.

(In San Diego)

"Wow Drake & Josh are on iCarly." Craig said.

"Lucky." Eric said.

"Here's the popcorn." Gavin said.

"We're going to start off with Baby Spencer." Carly said.

"Yay." Spencer said in his baby voice.

"Drake Josh ask Baby Spencer if he likes or dislikes anything." Gibby said.

"Does baby like snow days?" Drake said.

"Yay." Spencer said.

"My turn. Does baby like cream cheese?" Josh said.

"Boo." Spencer said.

"Does baby like marshmallows?" Drake said.

"Yay." Spencer said.

"Does baby like hiking?" Josh said.

"Boo." Spencer said.

"That concludes Baby Spencer." Carly said.

"Bye." Spencer said.

Chapter 5

"Next on iCarly 'Messing with Lewbert'". Carly said.

"Freddie turn on the Lewbert cam." Sam said.

"On it." Freddie said.

"Look at him." Carly said.

The grossest doorman ever." Gibby said.

"We're going to prank him with the help of Drake & Josh." Sam said.

"What do you want us to do?" Drake said

"Yell into this megaphone as loud as you can." Carly said.

"Okay." Josh said.

"Time to mess with Lewbert." Carly said.

"Doorman?" Lewbet said.

(Drake, Josh, Carly, and Sam yell very loud)

"And that concludes Messing with Lewbert." Carly said.

"Who is this?" Lewbert said.

(Carly, Sam, Drake, and Josh yell again)

"That's it for iCarly. Until then I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"I'm Gibby." Gibby said.

"I'm Spencer." Spencer said.

"I'm Freddie." Freddie said.

"I'm Drake." Drake said.

"I'm Josh." Josh said.

"And this has been iCarly." Carly said.

"Random Dancing." Sam's remote said.

(Everyone dances around)

"And we are clear." Freddie said.

Chapter 6

"This was fun." Drake said.

"Thanks for letting us be on iCarly." Josh said.

"You're welcome." Carly said.

"Eh." Sam said.

"When do the views come out?" Drake said.

"Tomorrow." Freddie said.

"You can check it out at ." Carly said.

"You guys did good." Spencer said.

"Yeah especially when we pranked Lewbert." Gibby said.

"Well this was fun but Josh and I are going to go." Drake said.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Carly said.

"Yeah you just got here." Sam said.

"I'm afraid so." Drake said.

"Yeah it's a long drive back to San Diego." Josh said.

"Oh." Carly said.

"Yeah. Bye everyone." Drake said.

"Bye." Josh said.

"Okay bye." Carly said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"See ya." Spencer said.

"Bye." Gibby said.

"Thanks for being on iCarly." Carly said.

"You're welcome." Drake said.

"Anytime. I hope you got lots of views." Josh said.

"Me too." Carly said.

Chapter 7

"This was the best iCarly ever." Carly said.

"Carly you say that every time we have special guest stars from another show." Sam said.

"Yeah you said that when he had Zoey 101 characters on our show." Freddie said.

"How many viewers do you expect us to have?" Gibby said.

"I think you're going to get 4.5 million." Spencer said.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Freddie said.

"Well I'm going to head out." Gibby said.

"Got to babysit Guppy?" Carly said.

"Yeah I'm going to spend some time with my favorite brother." Gibby said.

"He's your only brother." Sam said.

"Which is why he's my favorite." Gibby said.

"Well bye Gibby. See you at school tomorrow." Carly said.

"See ya Gib." Sam said.

"Adios Gibby." Freddie said.

"Bye Gibby." Spencer said.

"See ya." Gibby said.

(Freddie's phone dings)

"Aw damn it." Freddie said.

"What?" Carly said.

"My mom wants me to come home for a tick bath." Freddie said.

"Freddie you're 16. When is your lame ass mom going to stop giving you tick baths?" Sam said.

"I don't know. She needs to stop being so over protected." Freddie said.

"Well we'll see you later." Carly said.

"See ya baby." Sam said.

"See ya Fredward." Spencer said.

"Adios ameigos." Freddie said.

Chapter 8

"Wow Drake I can't believe we got to be on iCarly." Josh said.

"I know. It was fun." Drake said.

"I loved the baby Spencer skit." Josh said.

"I liked Messing with Lewbert." Drake said.

"I can't wait to see how many views the show got." Josh said.

"Well Freddie said they'll be out tomorrow." Drake said.

"Okay good." Josh said.

"I hope they got a lot." Drake said.

"Thanks for getting us to appear on iCarly." Josh said.

"You're welcome." Drake said.

"That Carly girl looked very familiar." Josh said.

"Yeah she looked liked..." Drake said.

"Megan." Drake & Josh said.


End file.
